Snow Biz/Walkthrough
This is the page for the walkthrough of Snow Biz. For the base page, click here! ---- Collectibles * Crystal * Clear Gem Walkthrough Crystal, Bonus and Clear Gem I strongly recommend going to Air Crash first. Use the secret teleport to get the Red Gem from Snow Go. It is necessary to collect all of the boxes in this level. Follow the path to the three TNT Boxes. If you want more fruit, look carefully at the boxes and you should see a box that’s not the same color as the TNT. Jump on it and collect your prize. Then activate the TNT and get out of there. Follow the rest of the path to the platform. Hop on the center circle and ride to the next part of the level. Hit the checkpoint. To defeat the porcupine, wait until its spikes go down and then spin it. Continue along the path. If you listened to my advice and collected the Red Gem, you’ll be able to ride the platform up to a secret section of the level. If you didn’t, skip the next two paragraphs. Hit the checkpoint and follow the path. When you reach the row of steel crates, body slam them all and use the springy crate to activate the TNT above. Get off the crate to avoid the blast and then hit the ! Box that falls. You can use the iron crates to reach more springy crates. Get all of the floating boxes and then activate the TNT boxes. Move away from them and continue along. When you find an area with a bunch of Wumpa Fruit, fall to the ground and hit the checkpoint. Grab all of the boxes, including the wooden springy one, and continue. For the green section of the wall, be sure to run and slide under it to avoid being crushed. When you come across a gap with 15 fruits floating above it, be sure to slide jump across it. Remember to break the wooden springy crate ahead. There are more green sections of wall, warning you to slide. Time them right to avoid being crushed by the logs. When you find three Nitro Boxes together, slide jump over them. Plan your jumps to cross the wooden, Nitro infested bridge. When you see two icicle stalactites hanging above your head, stop a few feet before you walk below them. This way, they’ll fall without hitting you. Continue to the end of the level. I would suggest slide jumping over the remaining gaps. Hit the Green ! Box and ride the platform out of there. Continue forward and hit the four boxes. Time your jump over the gap to avoid getting hit with the log. If you miss the boxes coming down the ice ramp, you can slide back up to hit the ones you missed. Quickly slide under the two green columns that fall and continue forward to the checkpoint. Up ahead, there are boxes hidden by parts of the cave. I believe there are three, but keep jumping and spinning in the air to be sure you got them all. Carefully skate towards the icicles without them falling on your head. Farther forward, you can fall down to the Bonus. BONUS: For the first box, you have to crouch-jump to reach it. There is another box farther ahead that you have to crouch and jump to reach. Hit the ! box, go back, and hit the newly formed boxes. Continue forward. When you reach TNT, be sure to stop before spinning into the boxes below it. This way, the TNT, won’t fall on poor Crash’s head. Remember to break the remaining box left over from the explosion. Ride the platform out of the Bonus. You should’ve gotten a total of 18 boxes. Finish up this section of the level by falling down the gap with an arrow pointing down. Walk forward and hit the checkpoint. When you see the wheels rolling on the tracks, position your jump so you go across the opposite side the wheel is on. Go forward and grab the Crystal. The rest of the level is easy, so skate to the end and enter the exit of the level. Grab the gem (if you got all of the boxes) and exit to the Warp Room. Category:Crash Bandicoot 2 Walkthrough